The Little Games We Play
by WTGkaley
Summary: The first little game turns into many little games. Who will make the moves and who come out on top. Can the friends with benefits relationship that develops last. Will one fall too far and will the other fall back? Rated M for future chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Game That Started It All**

**~ 'oOoOoOo'~**

After club hours were the best part of the day, it was the one time a day Haruhi just got the chance to relax. Gazing around the room she noticed Tamaki bidding farewell to the last few 'princesses' that always hung around as late as possible hoping to possibly seduce and bed the host king, but only a select few can say they actually had. The ladies insisted that he walk them to their cars and of course he would never say no to a customer. Tamaki really was a true ladies man.

Turning back to the window seeing the golden glow of amber from the sun starting to go down felt nice against her face as she tilted her head slightly she heard the soft tapping of keys in the distance knowing exactly where the noise was coming from. His usual table always being occupied by himself and no one else, no one dared join the shadow king while he was working. A light smile brushed across her face as she brought her knees to rest her chin on them, looking over she felt mesmerized by his onyx eyes she could see for once through his glasses, but as the minutes when by the sun moved and it began to shine off his glasses making his eyes no longer visible. Turing her head to lay on her knees towards the window to be consumed in her thoughts.

'_Why is it lately all I keep finding myself doing is staring at him, am I getting sick? Is this why I always feel like I'm burning inside, Oh god I have to be getting really sick. That has to be it, why else would I look at him and think about his dark ebony hair and his sculpted face with li…' _

"Hello! Earth to Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru sang in unison while waving hands in front of her face.

Feeling herself blinking more than a normal person should only to find that it was due to something flashing by her face suddenly, snapping back from her thoughts, only to stare at the Hitachiin twins showing slight concern on their faces.

"Yes…sorry, I was lost in my thoughts"

Kaoru's eyebrow went up in suspicion. Looking for a quick form of recovery she went to the first thing she could think of.

"I was thinking if I would make it for the sale at the supermarket before closed tonight." Giving a reassuring smile trying to hide her embarrassing thoughts she was having.

"We want you play a little game with us Haruhi." Hikaru stated as he and his brother pulled her off the windowsill and lacing themselves around their little play toy.

"No guys it okay, I should probably just get goin.." Kaoru covered her mouth with his hand and shook his finger in a tsk tsk motion.

"Good Haruhi! Now for the rules." Hikaru stated with a big grin on his face.

"Now Haruhi we will ask you three questions, if you get them all correct you will win your weight in fancy tuna!" The Hitachiins sang together. As they watched Haruhi's big eyes get ever bigger with excitement, a sly grin showed upon their faces.

"But...if you answer even just one of them wrong you lose and have to do a dare of our choosing no matter what it is." Grinning wickedly as they stared at their toy watching the inner turmoil she was having in her big brown eyes.

'_What are they trying to do to me, what is the point of this? It is probably just a trick like every other time. But fancy tuna does sound delicious and it's my weight in fancy tuna. Ugh the need is to strong, fanc-c-c-y-y-y-y tuna-a-a-a. Haruhi you are an honor student what could they possible throw at you that you don't know the answer to.'_

"Deal" Haruhi stated regretting her decision instantly.

"YAY-Y-Y!" The twins celebrated. Kaoru stepped forward straightening his tie and taking a deep breath.

"Question one: Three men go to stay at a motel and the clerk charges them $30.00 for the room. They split the cost ten dollars each. Later the manager tells the clerk that he over-charged the men and that the real cost should have been $25.00. He gives the clerk $5.00 and tells him to give it to the men. But he decides to cheat them and pockets $2.00. He then gives each man a dollar. Now each man has paid $9.00 to stay in the room and 3 X $9.00 = $27.00. The clerk pocketed $2.00. $27.00 + $2.00 = $29.00. So where is the other $1.00?" Kaoru took a deep breath as he said it so fast so that he could hopefully confuse Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru in the eyes and smiled with such a playful smile and he looked back at Hikaru who he could see was lost only focused on her with such happiness shinning through his eyes, he almost forgot for a second what he was doing.

"Well Kaoru the answer you are looking for is a simple one." Haruhi stated with a knowing smirk. A flash of worry crept over Kaoru's face.

"Of course, that the $1 didn't go anywhere. You can't add what the bellhop has to what the guys paid to get any kind of real number. You can add what each person has, though. The guys have $1 each. The bellhop has $2. The manager has $25. $1*3+$2+$25=$30" Haruhi crossed her arms and smiled smugly at the twins.

"Next question please."

Hikaru placed his hand on his brother's shoulder squeezing softly as they shared a nodding glance understanding each other knowing what was going to have to be done. Hikaru stepped in line with his brother and cleared his throat.

"You are a bus driver. At the first stop of the day, eight people get on board. At the second stop, four get off, and eleven get on. At the third stop, two get off, and six get on. At the fourth stop, thirteen get off, and one gets on. At the fifth stop, five get off, and three get on. At the sixth stop, three get off, and two get on. What color are the bus driver's eyes?" Hikaru stared at Haruhi getting lost in her big brown eyes only broken away as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Brown, because I am the bus driver. You told me that in the very first sentence." Haruhi's confidence was growing.

'_So much fancy tuna and it will all be mine. They have no idea what hit them. Oh no…why are they looking at me like that…why do they look so happy…there is only one more question. Hold it together Haruhi.' _

"Well well Haruhi you have done pretty well." The twins sang together. Looking over at each other nodded and looked at their little toy with such glee. In unison they stepped closer.

"Now Haruhi your last question… Where is Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi?"

Fear flashed over her face as what they just said sunk in. Looking around the room finding no one but them and Kyoya, who was still typing away with no regard to what was going on.

'_Crap. Where is Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi? Where they even in club today? Come on brain help me out here. I don't think they were here today so that means that they told us yesterday they wouldn't be here…when was that tho…it was probably when they send me to get more coffee. UGH! Those twins! They knew I wouldn't know, the first two questions were just to throw me off. Now what do I do…'_

"Tick-Tock Haruhi" Hikaru purred next to her ear.

"Come now Haruhi your time is up what is your answer?" Kaoru cooed in her other ear.

Haruhi's head dropped and with an audible sigh she looked at the brothers who would probably be the death of her.

"I don't….I don't know." Haruhi answered hesitantly.

Hikaru and Kaoru started celebrating jumping for joy, only to stop to look at their toy who looked saddened knowing that she was beaten. Turning away from Haruhi huddled together close enveloped in their whispering, which she couldn't make out.

'_Ugh what have I done to myself, I should know better than this. This is why we never play these stupid little games with the twins. Stupid stupid me, I wonder if I could sneak away now and just run…no won't be fast enough. Sigh, where is Tamaki-sempi when I need him around. It couldn't be that bad the twins won't do anything to me…what am I saying it's the FREAKING twins.'_

Haruhi dropped her head and closed her eyes while mentally sighing, but as she opened them back up the twins were nowhere in sight. She felt a tiny relief, only short-lived as the twins began to coo in her ears as soft as a whisper.

"It is quite simple what you must do Haruhi…" Kaoru began.

"You must..." Hikaru whispered. The twins looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes and in unison they softly spoke.

"Give a real good kiss to the Shadow King now." Sending shivers down Haruhi's spine as it washes over her.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Haruhi yelled standing up quickly knocking the chair over fists at her side in sudden shock.

"Oh but you must, you made the deal and you lost, you have no choice in the matter." Kaoru stated crossing his arms in a matter of fact way.

Haruhi shoulders slumped down and her head returned to its position hanging down in shame. The twins picked up Haruhi straight, dusted her off and pushed her towards their target, retreating to the back of the room hiding behind a large sofa for front row seats to watch as their little prank on the Shadow King would unfold. Hikaru looking over at his brother with sorrow filled eyes.

"Kaoru are you sure about this, I mean Kyoya-sempi is the Shadow King after all…"

Haruhi slowly made her way towards Kyoya stopping to turn around to look at the twins cowering behind the long couch, only to receive dual hand motions to keep going from them. Turning back around and walking for what seem like an eternity towards their target.

'_I am going to be so killed for this, I am going to kill them for this! My debt will never be gone at this rate, he doesn't look happy, after all the crazy stuff that happened with Tamaki-sempi today. I could blame the twins…but that probably won't help me any. I guess I have no choice in the matter really…I have no choice in the matter, that is it! I have to fulfill my end of our bargain therefore Kyoya-sempi will have no choice but to accept the fact that this is happening. I will just have to get away as soon as possible. Well I guess here goes nothing." _

Haruhi stop beside Kyoya and looked at him hesitantly trying to keep the blush from creeping on her face. Kyoya, who didn't even look up from his computer, sensing her presence growing closer.

"What can I do for you Haruhi?" he stated in his normal cool but agitated tone.

"Kyoya…Kyoya-sempi I just wanted to ask you a question." She began stuttering but began quickly gathering up her courage she knew that it was now or never.

"Haruhi would you please spit it out you know that my time is mon-…" cut off by a warm hand on his face pulling him away from his computer screen, straight into what seemed to be even warmer lips.

Their mouths melted into one, he felt all his worries and problems fade away, he knew there was an audience but it didn't matter, he gave in and let her warmth consume him. They both gave into one another, her arms moved up behind and looped around his neck as his wrapped around her pulling her down closer to him. All while the twins were wide-eyed with their jaws on the floor at the sight before them, Hikaru stuck in his place frustration washed over him while is knuckles turning white.

"WHAT GOING ON IN HERE!" Tamaki yelled stuck in the doorway not able to move from is spot. Pointing his finger and shaking his arm he fast walked towards the now separated friends.

"MOTHER AND DAUGHTER…DAUGHTER AND MOTHER…THIS IS NOT RIGHT AT ALL, MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR MOUTH ON OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER LIKE THAT! THIS IS INSEST…DAUGHTER WHY ARE YOU LETTING MOMM…-" Tamaki rushing towards his friends now only getting cut off.

"Relax sempi! It was me who started this not Kyoya-sempi." Haruhi taking steps forward towards Tamaki who stopped in his place in front of her.

"The twins…-" Haruhi began to speak only to have Tamaki interrupted immediately.

"THE TWINS OF COURSE THE TWINS ARE TO BLAME THOSE DEVIL TWI…-"

"Stop Tamaki-sempi and listen." Tamaki took a deep breath.

"Sempi the twins asked me to play a game and I lost, long story short I had to kiss the Shadow King as punishment. That is all it was." Kyoya felt a sudden pain in his stomach as Haruhi finished her statement.

'_So this is all a game to her, Haruhi is a clever temptress. I can't even feel my legs now, what has she done to me. Although it was quite surprising the passion behind that kiss, It is not like myself to give control up that easily. Next time I will have complete control. Indeed I will regain control, the next move will be mine, so be ready dear Haruhi.' _

Still not sure if he would be able to stand complete after what had just happened, he cleared his throat rather loudly grabbing everyone's attention to him.

"Haruhi you debt has increased for that." stating coolly.

"I would expect nothing less Kyoya-sempi." Haruhi shrugging her shoulders simply giving up.

Tamaki turning in the direction of the twins simply sitting on the couch with fire burning in his eyes.

"You devil twins you are to blame for my sweet innocent daughter being defiled by the Shadow King. I going to get you, prepare to face my wrath!" Tamaki took off in a run in their direction. The twins then proceeded to tease their King running around the room, until they ended up running right out leaving the club room completely.

"Well sempi I going to get out of here for today as entertaining as all this has been I still have to get to the supermarket. See you tomorrow Kyoya-sempi." Haruhi said as she took her bag and walked out the room with the door closing softly behind her.

Kyoya taking his glasses off pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Indeed." he states with a smirk.

**~ 'oOoOoOo'~**

**Well that is all for this chapter. Let me know what you think and wither or not I should keep going. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Princely Interruption**

**~ 'oOoOoOo'~**

Haruhi was standing in the host club kitchen washing all the days' cups and plates taking her time hoping the host club would clear out for the day, all except one host that is.

_'A couple weeks have gone by and our game of cat and mouse have evolved. After I had kissed Kyoya, the next day was unusually just like every other day in the host club that was how it seemed at first.'_

Haruhi let a small sigh escape her lips and felt her shoulders relax, as well as feeling her cheeks begin to heat up as she started to remember the rest of what happened two weeks ago.

-FLASHBACK-

_'Getting home I found Dad had left a note for me saying that he would be working late at the bar so I had the house to myself, taking full advantage of this I had sprawled all my texts and notes around me organized for optimal studying intake.'_

_ 'It was around nine when heard a light knock at my door. It was Kyoya to my surprise._

_"Kyoya-sempi what are you do-…" Haruhi cut off by Kyoya who now had her pinned against the wall as he softly closed the door._

_"Kyoya-sempi is something wrong?" she questioned him as she stared into his onyx eyes that were shinning while they gazed at each other. _

_Kyoya moved his hand to cress her cheek stopping at her chin and pulled her to him taking her lips into his. Feeling her body light on fire from this she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, allowing him access to all of her. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths ravishing each other. Their hands moving to explore other parts of their bodies, their finger tips lighting small fires of want over the small of her back as her fingers danced around his neck. Hearing a small groan come from Kyoya made her knees buckle and cause a hitch in breath. _

_The new sensation forced away as Kyoya pushed her back, releasing her from his hold. Haruhi instantly used her hands to support herself on the wall afraid that she may turn into a big pile of jelly. Kyoya stepped back looking away as if to keep himself distracted fumbling with his tie to straighten it, opening the door and without looking behind him said the most infuriating word._

_"Your move" he closed the door and left._

_"Rich bastard" her mind started to wonder as a small amused smirk showed. "If it's a game you want, it's a game you'll get." _

-end FLASHBACK-

Haruhi troweled off her hands and pulled her jacket sleeves back down, peaking about the doorway corner to see if everyone was gone. It was right as Tamaki was saying goodbye to Kyoya and heading out the door. Kyoya shortly after walked over and locked the door to keep Tamaki from coming back to bother him. Haruhi waited for a few moments to let Kyoya get wrapped into his laptop for the perfect moment to strike. She took a few steps back and took a deep breath and psyching herself up, she was going to be cunning and sly, and most importantly seductive.

Haruhi sauntered over to Kyoya's forbidden table. When Kyoya didn't even look up to acknowledge her presence she felt a bit upset but put it to use as an advantage. Moving behind Kyoya, Haruhi put her hands over his shoulders lightly messaging him sliding her hands to his chest undoing some of the top buttons while draping herself over him leaning in closer to whisper ever so lightly into his ear.

"Kyoya you work too hard." Haruhi gave a light giggle while Kyoya stiffened a little, adjusting to how close Haruhi actually was while noticing that she had dropped the honorific to his name making her words the most intoxicating he knew he would lose this game.

Haruhi then began to nuzzle Kyoya's neck while planting small light kisses.

"Indeed." Kyoya could barely choke out due to the amount of concentration it was taking to not grab her and take her right there and now.

Haruhi gracefully slid her hand from behind Kyoya closing his laptop. Feeling Kyoya flinch hearing the laptop shut, she started nibbling at his earlobe sending sensations all through his body, he couldn't hold back any longer , releasing a light groan that receiving a light giggle in return.

"Haruhi…is this something… you are sure you want to be… doing?" Kyoya could barely choke out in the pleasures he was receiving and could hardly take much more of this slow torture. Haruhi stood keeping her hand on his shoulder walking around to straddle Kyoya's lap, taking his glasses off gazing into his eyes that were lit with fire behind them, only to drop them on the floor as Kyoya slammed their lips together, full of rushed kisses fighting for dominance. Kyoya attacked her neck ravishing her in kisses, pulling her jacket off and beginning to undo her buttons exposing her light creamy skin, trailing kisses all over he heard a small moan which sent him into over drive.

Pulling away Haruhi took his face in her hands looking into the bright soulful grey spheres that were his eyes while he gazed into hers, her heart started beating faster, wrapping her hands tightly behind his head pulling him to her, sharing kisses that were not so rushed, and more passionate as they began to find a rhythm.

Tamaki, was almost home when he realized that he had left his school bag in the club room had his driver turn around to go back for it knowing Kyoya would still be there working. Finally getting to the big club room doors, only to find that Kyoya had locked him out again, frustrated knowing that Kyoya liked to lock him out so he wouldn't be bothered. As Tamaki started to knock lightly on the door but when he got no response his voice took over.

"KYOYA OPEN THE DOORS, I FORGOT MY BAG." Tamaki yelled in his most sing-song voice hoping to reach the Demon Lord.

Haruhi instantly jumped out of her skin, hopping off Kyoya's lap, grabbing her disregarded jacket running into the changing room while buttoning back up her shirt, leaving a disheveled Kyoya to deal with the Princely-sempi.

**~ 'oOoOoOo'~**

**Sorry it took so long, and its a little short, life gets in the way of all good things. Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
